1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a solid particulate colouring composition obtained by mixing a molten carrier, at least one pigment or dye and at least one other compound being liquid at ambient temperature and dividing said mixture in particles being solid under ambient conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid composition of this type in which the carrier is a compound presenting a melting point from 30.degree. C. to 250.degree. C. such as glycerolmonostearate, esters of phtalic acid, waxes etc., are widely used throughout the industry for a variety of purposes varying from colouring compositions for polymeric products to special purpose coloured additive compositions for cosmetic creams etc.
Said known solid compositions generally have the drawback that they may show stickyness at ambient temperature in those cases where one or more of the components are in liquid form at ambient temperature. When this is the case, the material will, if in particulate form, present massive agglomeration leading to material losses because of material sticking to the walls of containers or packages, possibility of inhomogenous mixing, pollution of mixing and metering equipment and lacking free flowing properties so that it is difficult to add such particulate material to e.g. plastics in a very even manner.